1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding machine.
2. Prior Art
A known type of injection molding machine as disclosed in German Patent Specification No. 27 43 546 has a plurality of molds carried on and along the periphery of a support table rotatable on a shaft, each mold including a pair of relatively pivotable mold member halves. Heretofore, it has been known to actuate such mold member halves with a cam for opening and closing the individual mold, but because bending moment on the shaft of the support table developed by the cam is extremely large, smooth and precision driving of the shaft is difficult to achieve. Further, with such conventional machine, the shaft suffers in durability.